A Burning House
by Mizz Priscilla
Summary: This is a new fic about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is a demon lord who takes a new bride every year. Kagome is his chosen this year. How will she make it in the mysterious House of the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story, with the exception of Shin and Pan. My original creations.  
**

A Burning House

By: Mariah Stewart

"There is fire in those walls," said the woman that untied her wrists and ankles. "That house belongs to the most powerful youkai in the land."

"Is he a fire demon?" asked the young girl with endearing naïveté.

"No, no," clucked the old woman. "He is not."

"Then why are the walls on fire?"

The elder woman was thoughtful for a moment as she continued her task of unbinding the young girl. She was done before she spoke again. "You will learn in good time child," she finally said. Then she gave her a small pat on the head. "In good time." She turned and began to trek towards the powerful youkai's home. A place she'd been familiar with all her life, yet she had never had the opportunity to gaze upon the inside. It was rumored to be a cold oppressive place, but she never put much stock into rumors. As a girl she'd always imagined the inside to be grand, but as a woman, she no longer held such illusions. She just hoped that it was comfortable.

The young girl followed the older woman with much trepidation. She'd heard of the youkai who lived in the burning house. He was said to be cruel and lecherous. He also had no mercy for any living creature. He took what he wanted and would cut down anyone that tried to stop him. Be they other demons or the families of the young girls that he took hostage every year.

This year she was his chosen, and she dreaded her fate. The elders of her village told tales of his madness and greed. They also told of his lust for beautiful things, more specifically, beautiful girls. They said he had an unquenchable lust for them, which is why he required the most beautiful girl from each village.

Once a year he would send a messenger to the chosen village. He would be received with a feast and the company of all the daughters of the village that were of marrying age. When he left, he will have chosen the "lucky" girl who was to be a bride to his lord.

The young girl had no wish to be a bride to him or anyone else. She wished to become a priestess and a healer for her village. However she was coursed with exceptional beauty that outshined any of the former brides the youkai had taken from her village.

She had black flowing tresses that reached her calves, chocolate doe eyes, full pink lips, and high cheek bones. Her skin was a lovely tan color that complemented her eyes, and she had a curvy figure. She was not overly voluptuous though. She was a small girl, with a sparkling personality that shown brightly in her eyes and a smile that could light up a room. This would ultimately be her undoing.

The girl followed the woman, whose name she wished she knew, through an outcropping of trees until they met with the messenger that had chosen her. He was an elemental youkai and he, like most other demons, was beautiful. His name was Shin and she hated it and him almost as much as she hated her doomed fate.

"What a lovely little thing you are Kagome," he said to her as a greeting.

Kagome bit her tongue. It would not do for her to incur the wrath of a demon.

"Do you have my pay Shin-sama?" the old woman asked.

Shin held out a black bag, which the woman quickly took. "It's been a pleasure," he said to the woman.

"Always," she said blandly. She turned back to the girl, who reminded her so much of the sister she lost to the monster in the castle above. "There is fire in those walls," she said and then she walked away.

Shin watched the old woman disappear through the trees before spoke again. His eyes lingered on her form and for a split second he felt a deep sorrow within his heart. Then it was gone and he was himself again.

"Come," he said to Kagome. "We are late."

"I wasn't aware there was a time schedule," she mumbled to herself.

"Always," he replied. "Always."

There were no words between them as they passed through the gates of the House of the Moon, as it was called by the elders of her village. And there would be no words, as Kagome was quickly passed on to a rabbit youkai and Shin took his leave to report to his lord.

The mouse was quiet and meek, as was natural for her kind. She was also very skittish and nervous. She had Stark white hair, and sky blue eyes. Also her ears were pointed with hair sprouting from the tips.

"Follow me," she said to Kagome. "We are late and the master is expecting you." Once again there was the mention of a schedule that only she alone seemed wholly unaware of. Kagome got the distinct impression that this youkai was obsessive about time. For what reason, she wondered. After all he was a demon, blessed with longevity. His life spanned across the centuries. He had all the time in the world.

But that was a conundrum for another time. Presently, Kagome was being led down a large hallway, decorated with extremely beautiful paintings. One that she found especially enchanting depicted an inuyoukai in his true form being bathed in the light of the full moon. He was standing in a meadow overflowing with moon flowers. It was a mesmerizing scene. So mesmerizing that Kagome had stopped and was staring, completely lost within the scene.

"You mustn't dawdle," the demoness said. "Sesshoumaru-sama will be very upset."

"Is that his name?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. But you may never address him as such unless given his express permission." the bunny replied. "You may call him sire or my lord. Anything else is punishable by death."

"I guess he lives up to his name then," Kagome mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Killing Perfection," she said and left it at that. Her thoughts wondered back to portrait. It was so beautiful. She wished she knew who it depicted. Certainly not the cold bastard that had abducted her from her home for his own perverted pleasures, she thought disdainfully. The demon had looked at the moon with such sorrow and longing, as if he'd lost the love of his life and the moon was his only solace. It was a truly heartbreaking picture; one Kagome would remember for the rest of her days - however short they may be.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when she bumped into the rabbit youkai who had stopped at the entrance to what looked like a bath house. "My apologies," she said to the woman. The youkai only nodded, she seemed to be waiting for someone.

Just as the young girl was about to inquire who they were waiting for a beautiful inuyoukai emerged. He had long, flowing silver locks, and pale skin. His eyes were the color of molten gold and he had thin lips, which offset his thin nose and lush lashes just right. He held his head high and looked down his nose at the women. The rabbit immediately bowed and Kagome followed suit. She didn't exactly know the protocol and hierarchy in her new home, but she was positive that this youkai was the man, if you could call a youkai that, in charge.

"Milord," the rabbit spoke.

"Pan," he acknowledged.

"This is Kagome," she said rising and turning, prompting the girl behind her to rise as well.

"My lord," Kagome said bowing again.

"She is more respectful than the slayer I received last year," the taiyoukai intoned. "She will do. Take her to her new room and ready her for dinner."

"Yes milord."

"That will be all Pan."

The women bowed to the angelic looking lord and proceeded to leave as he went back into his personal bath house. Kagome was baffled at the exchange. She'd thought he'd be lustful and wanting to take her immediately, but he was not. She'd thought he'd be somewhat perverted about her beauty, making lewd comments to her, but he did not.

She'd also thought he'd be a gruesome and ugly creature with a terrible disposition; instead he was beautiful and cold. He had managed to contradict everything she'd been taught about him, and that just did not sit well with Kagome. She truly did not like surprises, and he was most definitely not what she was expecting.


	2. In A Bed of Flowers

A Burning House

By: Mariah Stewart

He was standing in a meadow overflowing with moon flowers in full bloom. It was a mesmerizing scene. One that the priestess Kikyo would never forget in all of her years. She approached the beast with caution, carefully hiding her scent, so as not to be detected by him. She was to be be the angel of death this night, her first night as the village miko. She was going to kill the beast, the breathtakingly beautiful beast.

The dark haired woman took her stance and ready herself for what she was about to do. She careful not to make any noise as she knocked her arrow and took aim. But it would seem that luck was not on the miko's side that moon blessed night, for the whine of the bow string as she pulled against it alerted her foe of her presence. Just as she was about to loose her arrow, there was a sudden rush of wind, and in the place of the great beast stood the Lord of the Western Lands. The mighty Sesshoumaru; the Killing Perfection.

He stared at her with cold eyes chilling her very soul. She knew at that very moment that she was going to die at the hands of this magnificent demon, and she was afraid.

"Who are you woman?" he asked. He sounded bored, but there was a hard edge to his voice that made the priestess quake.

"I… I…I am Ki…Kikyo," she said stumbling over words that she would otherwise utter with complete confidence. "I…am here… to send you to hell," she hesitated then, dreading to say the words that she'd been taught to believe. For they certainly could not be true for someone so beautiful as he.

"…where a beast like you belongs," she finally finished.

The great lord simply cocked his eyebrow at the woman who was really nothing more than a frightened girl. It was not something he did often, but he took pity on the girl. He seemed to have a soft spot for raven haired human girls, and she was no acception. He decided that she would be better suited to serve in his home, than to serve the selfish humans of the village that had sent her to her death. For surely they could not have believed that a girl as frail as she, could defeat a beast as great as he, especially in his true form. He could only assume that they'd offered her up for sacrifice, as they had done so many times before, in hopes that he would not plague their insignificant lives with his presence.

He would oblige them by taking the girl and in return they would be annexed to the Southern Lord, Lord Hige.

"Return to your village girl if you wish to live. The have smiled on you and transgression shall go unpunished." With that her turned back to the moon, who was full in the starless sky, transformed and began to commune with it, howling a mournful song that Kikyo would never forget.

The miko back away from the scene, mystified and terrified by the beast who was really a shockingly stunning man. She'd never, in all her years, seen one such as he, and she was almost positive that she would never again. She did not waste time pondering his magnanimous grace. She turned and fled from the meadow she'd come upon him in back to her village. She was no fool; she knew not to dawdle. It was a long walk home and she'd rather not spit on her good fortune. The had indeed smiled upon her, for if he had been in any other mood, she would surely be dead.


	3. Lady in the Water

A Burning House

By: Mariah Stewart

The night sky could not conceal the beautiful onna from the demons sight. She was naked beneath the waterfall and her body completely filled his lustful vision. She had wavy dark hair, full breasts, and curvy hips. She had the arms and legs of a woman used to working, and her backside was pert and defined. She had pale milky skin and chocolate eyes.

Shin made up his mind only mere seconds after seeing her that he would have her. He stealthily approached the edge of the spring and disrobed. Then he quietly slipped into the water. The girl was completely unaware of his presence, which made her the perfect target.

Careful not to make many waves he approached the bathing beauty. Then, when she was within reach, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against his chest. His manhood, already stiff with anticipation, pressed firmly against her backside. "One as beautiful as you should never bathe alone, my dear," he said in a husky voice.

The girl began to shake, but not with fear, as would have been expected, but with anticipation. She knew this demon, a fire elemental. He'd come to her village many times to sale the swords and other metal goods that he forged. She'd been in love with him since she was but a girl, wide eyed and innocent. She knew his voice almost as well as she knew her own. She could not wait for him to take her.

"Do not fear my dear," he whispered in her ear, and the girl was glad her lower body was submerged in water. She was positive that he would be able to scent the spike in her arousal. "I will be gentle."

Those were the only words spoken that night. Shin took the girl from the water and laid her body on the soft, warm grass. There he kissed every inch of her, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her skin. He caressed her full breast and tweaked each nipple before he began to suckle on them. The onna released a throaty moan.

"Do you like this that I am doing to you," he asked her, his lips grazing her nipples with each word.

"Yes," she moaned. "Oh yes."

Shin placed his hand on her sex and began to run his fingers through the curly black hair that hid her jewel from his hungry eyes. Then he parted her wet lips and plucked at the throbbing jewel. The girl nearly screamed at the new sensation. She'd never felt something so wonderful before. She wanted more.

He inserted one, then two fingers, and pumped her womanhood until she was writhing in ecstasy beneath him. When she was at her wits end, he removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter her folds.

"No!" she cried at the loss of the enchanting sensation.

"What do you want?"

"Take me," she said. "Please! Take me."

Slowly, ever so slowly, he descended into her tight, wet cavern, making her cry out in pleasure and pain. She was pure and Shin delighted in that fact. When he was fully inside of her, he began to pull out until only the head of his erect member remained within. Then he plunged into her again.

He took her like this for what seemed like hours until she was began him to go faster; pump harder, and happily obliged. He took her in every position he knew until the sun breached the horizon. The two lay there by the springs, completely spent, dosing in the morning sun.

* * *

Kaede woke to find her elder sister Kikyo standing over her naked form. She became frantic. Where was he? Where was her demon lover from the night before? Was it all even real?

Kikyo was appalled at her younger sister, sleeping naked in the middle of the forest. Anything could have happened to her. It was if she was asking for a demon to come and ravage her. "Find your clothing," the priestess said. "We are returning to the village. I'm sure Master Unigai will be interested in your whereabouts."

The only thing Kaede could do was gather her clothing and follow her sister home. As she walked she told herself that it had all been a dream. Had it not been for the soreness between her legs and the tiredness of her limbs, she would have believed it.

* * *

Shin watched from a tree high above as the girl from the spring returned home. '_Her name is Kaede,'_ he thought. He never did forget it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

A Burning House

Chapter 4

"She is to my lord's liking I hope," Shin said as he bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru who had just entered his study. He had been waiting there to report since his departure from the newest edition to his lord's collection.

"Hai," replied the stoic as ever taiyoukai. "She will do."

Taking that as his dismissal, Shin left Sesshoumaru to catch up on paperwork, while he made his way back to the barracks. Being a general in Sesshoumaru's army, he had his own paperwork to catch up on. In his absence, his troops could have declined into shear madness for lack of guidance.

His office was exactly how he left it, with the addition of two very tall stacks of paper piled onto his desk. It looked as if he would be there all night. He pulled out a charcoal drawing he had commissioned nearly fifty years ago, and let his memories transport him to another time. A time when he was still only a foot soldier, in an upstarts army.

_**In another part of**_ the House of the Moon, a young girl with jet black hair, had her nose tickled by the intoxicating scent of food. It was just too much for her poor deprived stomach. It growled, very loudly to her detriment, and she blushed at the unruly organ. "I'm sorry, it's just that I hadn't had a chance to eat, seeing as I was to be moving to a new residence." She blushed some more, as the little demoness simply laughed.

"No worries lady. You shall join Lord Sesshoumaru for supper shortly.

"_Wow. I only just moved in, and already she was being invited to dine with him." _she thought. "_And here I assumed I'd only be a bed warmer." _That thought made her blush an angry red, Pan a tad nervous.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?"

"Dandy," she replied.

"If it pleases my lady, I will prepare you for diner," Pan asked.

"Go ahead," she said. "It's not as if I have a choice in the matter."

The undertaking of preparing oneself for diner, or in Kagome's case, being prepared, was entirely more complex than she could have dreamed. First, she had to be dressed in the proper garb- she had a zillion diner kimonos from which to chose. Next she had to have her hair done in an elaborately simple design. It had to be just right for the occasion. Finally her make-up had to be done. Pan had the hardest time deciding what to use on the girl. Everything she tried just seemed overt, until finally the two women came to the conclusion than anything more than her natural radiance would be a crime and an insult.

She was finally ready for diner, after a lifetime of sitting and primping in front of a very valuable piece of equipment called a mirror. It was something humans and low born youkai didn't have the good fortune to own. She stood and walked to the door, slipped into her house slippers and exited. Awaiting her was what looked to be another unyoke like Sesshoumaru, however, his coloring was the exact opposite. His hair was dark as pitch, his were translucent and shimmered a dark silver. He had one maroon stripe on his left cheek. Kagome would later find out that his name was Naru, and he was the Lord Sesshoumaru's only living relative besides his mother.

"Hello," she said, bowing.

The demon gave her an inclination of his head and simple began to walk. She decided right then, she didn't care for him much.

_**The lord of the west**_ finally finished his paperwork, he had a headache the size of his lands, and was so very tempted to stand-up his new bride for his bed in rather than sit through a painfully tense dinner. Tempted, however, he was a cardinal lord and was not one to shirk his responsibilities. If things went as planned, he would never have to search another village, and could finally divert his attentions to where they belonged, producing an heir and strengthening the west in the eyes of the other lords.

Fifty years ago, Sesshoumaru would have blanched at the thought of taking a human for a mate, but the Kamis had a different plan for him. The day his father passed was the day the Kami of Fate, Furuhecki, revealed his two-pronged destiny to him.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"_You have two choices," the goddess said. "You may either follow in the footsteps of so many others before you and do what is expected, or," she hesitated, choosing her words. " Or you may do as you are meant and mate with the human that's shines in your minds eye"_

"_When will I meet this one?" He asked naturally._

_Her only answer was a vague "You will know." After that the kami was gone to meddle in the lives of others, no longer concerned with the newly crowned ruler of the western portion of Japan._

**- END FLASHBACK -**

That was the night, he'd met Kikyo and decided to take her home, if nothing more than to teach her her proper place when it came to royalty. She quickly endeared herself to him. They were of the same nature, quiet and aloof to the surrounding chaos. However, he'd felt no desire to mate her.

And so it went, year after year, he would search out another girl from another village, be they youkai or human. What he found was nothing., not even a clue as to whom his mate was, or was to be. Now Fifty years later, when he had exhausted his patience with such a futile search, his demon was stirred by the scent of a little miko from an obscure village on the edge of his territory.

By right, he should be repulsed by her very existence. After all, her kind existed specifically to exterminate his. And yet, he was attracted to her on his most primal level. There was no doubt. She was the one he was meant to make his.

Once prepared for dinner Sesshoumaru made his way to the dining hall where Kagome would be waiting. He wanted a chance to get to know the girl, before he made his final decision. She sat, the picture of his fantasies, to the right of his seat at the head of the table. Her head was turned, studying the tapestry of his father that hung just behind his chair. Her scent giving away her awe at the beast his father had been.

"I trust you were shown to your room and here without incident," Sesshoumaru said as he entered to the room.

"Yes my lord," Kagome said, standing and bowing.

" _Good," he thought, "she has manners." "_Be seated," he said.

Once the pair were seated, servant poured from doors Kagome hadn't even noticed, delivering tray upon tray of appetizing selections. It was enough to make any demon's mouth water, and she was much less controlled than a demon.

Sesshoumaru took a sip from his tea indicating that she could eat, and she did, with a gusto someone across the room found hilarious. At that moment Sesshoumaru's younger brother Naru entered to room.

"My brother, you sure know how to pick them," he commented snidely. He'd come to despise the women his brother took in.

" Yes and you would do well to take care how you treat her." It was not a warning or a threat; it was a promise. He had felt nothing for the other women with whom his brother had made unsuccessful passes. However, his beast would have none of that with this one. It had already chosen and if Naru so much as thought too hard about her, he was a dead man, and he would suffer.

"Sessh," the welp said. "If that is how I am to be treated I shall dine elsewhere."

"No Naru, you shall dine with my guest and I," said the taiyoukai with steele in his voice. There was no room for arguing.

Kagome just sat and watched the interaction silently. She felt invisible and it looked to her, she was to the feuding brothers.

That is until Naru took the seat across from her and began the inquisition.


End file.
